Relived Nightmares
by DuperBro
Summary: Six months after the events of Heavenly Host Elementary School, the surviving five are abducted and taken to a place that is almost worse than Heavenly Host - Mount Massive Asylum. Can they outlast this afterparty, or will they succumb to the supernatural? (LOL for cheesy puns) Rating for death, blood, gore... all that good stuff. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

_**DUPERBRO **_**is very sorry for the lack of content. High school; you know how it is. Ugh. But now that summer's here, I will try to upload more. :)**

**But anyway, this is my first shot at something SCARY! Ooooooooohhhhhh… Plus, one of my few crossovers! Yay!**

**But seriously, enjoy. P.S. the first chapter will not be too scary as it will be an introductory chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Abduction**

Six months.

Six months since they had seen their friends for the last time.

Six months since they had read a messily scrawled note lying beside a rotting corpse.

Six months since they had touched a dried-up, lifeless body part.

Six months since the Sachiko-Ever-After charm.

Six months since the nightmare had ended.

Six months since hearing the name 'Sachiko.'

Six months since Heavenly Host.

Today marked the six-month anniversary of their escape from that hell. But the small group of friends tried their best to keep the thought out of their minds. But the constant reminders of their unknown agony kept popping up in their daily lives. The empty desks, the vacant lockers, the blacked-out photos. They would never be able to forget.

Every day after school, the small group of friends sat around home plate at their school baseball field. Today was no different. Satoshi walked over with Yuka, who got out of school earlier than him and waited by his locker every day for him. Naomi was usually there after them. Yoshiki usually showed up later than the rest, but Ayumi was always last, as she had plenty of class rep jobs that needed to be done. When they were all there, they would either sit there and discuss things or go somewhere else and discuss things. After all, they needed to stick together; they were the only ones who understood each other's pain.

But today, something was different. A cloud hung over the heads of the group and none of them liked it. Their after-school meeting was quieter than usual. Once they were all there, they all sat without saying a word for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Yoshiki broke the silence. "So… uh… today's…"

Satoshi looked at him crossly. "Honestly, Yoshiki, it's best if we just try to ignore it." The blonde nodded and looked at the dirt.

More silence.

Soon they needed to go to their homes, and bid each other farewell. Yuka took hold of Satoshi's arm as they walked in the direction of their quiet suburban home. Yuka looked at her onii-chan worriedly. He was quieter and more serious than usual, and she didn't like it. But she didn't know what to say to him, so she just kept close to his side, frowning just in the slightest. Satoshi looked at her and smiled, ruffling his hand through her short hair. She smiled slightly, too.

When they were just a few blocks away from their house, Satoshi felt a chill run down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him. He turned his head from side to side, looking to see if someone was around.

Nobody to be seen. He shrugged it off as paranoia and continued toward his house. It was dark and empty in his house when they arrived. His parents weren't home yet; they worked late during the weekdays. When he opened the door and let Yuka skip inside, he felt that sensation again. He looked back outside and thoroughly looked around to see if anyone was looking his way. Not a soul to be seen.

He flicked on the lights as he made his way to his room. Upon reaching it, he plopped down on his bed and pulled out a book. After a few minutes, he was interrupted by Yuka entering his room through the door connecting their rooms. She looked scared. "O-onii-chan…" She said nervously. Satoshi looked up from his book and replied, "Yeah? What is it, Yuka?"

She was shivering a little. "I… I heard something in my closet… I'm scared…" She seemed very scared, and Satoshi couldn't just tell her so shake it off. He got up and walked into her room, smiling at her as he walked toward her closet. "Don't worry, Yuka. I'm sure it was just a coat hanger falling or something." He opened her closet and looked at her, smiling. "See? Nothing to…" But he was interrupted by her screaming in terror. His eyes snapped open as he looked in her closet.

Inside was a tall, muscular Caucasian man dressed in a completely black dress suit and tie, even topping off the look with dark shades. He looked like something out of _Men in Black_. Before Satoshi could react, the man leapt from the closet and tackled Satoshi to the ground. The poor boy felt like he'd been hit by a dump truck. The man raised his fists and delivered a right-left combo to Satoshi's face. Satoshi's head exploded with pain as his vision went blurry. His ears erupted with a high-pitched ringing, muffling his ability to hear anything around him. He felt a trickle of blood flowing from his nose onto his face.

His face fell to the side and he saw Yuka, standing there in horror, apparently screaming his name. However, he couldn't hear her due to the ringing in his ears. Through the blurry vision he now had, he could just make out the hazy depiction of a man similar to his assailant grab Yuka and press a cloth to her nose. He barely heard her muffled screams before she was silent, her body becoming limp in the giant man's arms. He thought to himself, _No… Yuka… _Dazed still, he turned to look at the large man who was pinning him down just in time to see the black-clad man inject a syringe full of turquoise, transparent liquid into his left arm, injecting the whole shot of the liquid into him. Satoshi became even more lightheaded as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Satoshi's assailant got up and stuck the empty syringe into his pants pocket. He looked at his partner, who nodded. Closet man took a walkie-talkie off of his belt and turned it on. He engaged speak mode and said, "Agent Delta-Echo-Alpha-Delta and Agent Delta-Alpha-Romeo-Kilo to base. The Mochida pair has been neutralized. Both unconscious, one with injuries to the head. May need medical attention once delivered. Heading back now. Over," he said into the walkie-talkie.

After a moment's wait, a man's crackling voice came over the talkie. "Excellent," he said in a deep voice. "Everything going accordingly. Any witnesses?" Pressing the button again, the man replied, "Negative. Don't worry, nobody'll know we were ever here." The voice replied, "Perfect." Then, not to closet man, he spoke, "Base to agents Bravo-Lima-Oscar-Oscar-Delta, Kilo-India-Lima-Lima, and Mike-India-November-Delta; do you copy? Status report. Over."

More seconds of silence rolled over the line before a new voice, a woman's voice, came over the receiver. "Agent Kilo-India-Lima-Lima to base. Everything's fine over here. Nakashima has been neutralized. No injuries or witnesses. Might be a little late back after cleaning up the place. Over." A moment after him, a third, raspier voice, possibly that of a black man, spoke: "Agent Mike-India-November-Delta to base. I'm here. Kishinuma is down. No witnesses, but damn that kid can fight. We may both need some medical attention upon returning. Over."

After a longer silence, 'base' spoke again, "Bravo-Lima-Oscar-Oscar-Delta, do you copy? Status repo-" The man was interrupted by the exhausted gasps of another man. "*Gasp* *Wheeze* B-Bravo-Lima-Oscar-Oscar-Delta here. S-sorry about that; the Shinozaki was a runner for a minute there, but I got her. No witnesses or injuries to the subject. Should be back in a jiff. Over."

The voice from base spoke again, "Very well. Nicely done, agents. Return to base immediately for subject delivery, but make sure you are not spotted or followed. Expect nothing but honesty in the performance reviews of your jobs here." After this was said, the line went silent. Closet man clipped the talkie back onto his belt and turned to his partner. "Let's hurry up; the parents could arrive at any moment." His partner nodded, and after cleaning up the mess to make it seem as if nothing had happened, they left with the limp bodies of Satoshi and Yuka under the cover of the shadows.

**Oh, no! What will happen now!? Who are these men? Why have they kidnapped our heroes? Where are they taking them? Why are my intros and outros always bolded!? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED (except that last one) IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Don't forget to follow/fave and review! Thanks!**

**DuperBro out!**

**(P.S. S/O in the next chapter's intro to whoever is the first to explain the agents' codenames' meanings!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

_**DUPERBRO **_**is back for some more trans-game storytelling horror! I'm like a regular Edgar Allen Poe.**

**But first, shoutout to Hiroshi Katana for successfully explaining the agents' codenames. For those of you who didn't get it, the individual words are actually how aircraft pilots give commands, state the names of missions, or just talk to each other over a radio system. The individual words represent a specific letter of the alphabet; for example, Alpha means A, Beta means B, Charlie means C, Delta means D… and so on and so forth. Got it? Good.**

**Now onto the chappy! ****Buen ****provecho****!**

**Chapter 2: Trapping**

When Satoshi first came to, he was laying on his back, facing the ceiling. His body was sprawled out on a mattress that may as well have been a sheet of bedrock in terms of comfort. He tried to sit up, but was overwhelmed by a feeling of pain shooting from his head, spreading to the rest of his body, causing him to fall back again. His sense of grogginess clouded his mind, but he was still able to think. '_What happened?' _he thought to himself. _'That guy in Yuka's closet attacked me and…' _but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sense of panic.

Ignoring the pain that screamed through every nerve cell in his body, he sat up and looked around the room he was now in. He was in a white, padded cell with a concrete floor that, disturbingly, was covered in blood. The walls were, too, sprayed with the red substance. Images of Heavenly Host flickered into Satoshi's mind that looked an awful lot like… wherever this was. He looked around more and discovered that, to his horror, he was alone. _'Where's Yuka?'_ he thought in a panic. He tried to stand, but the pain that seared his body dropped him back onto his rusty iron-frame bed.

His eyes flickered to one side of the room and he noticed a door. He shifted to the far side of his bed to see through the small glass window on it that was no larger than a sheet of paper. He saw glimpses of security guards with holstered pistols and large nightsticks patrolling the equally white hallways, and more doors leading into other rooms that were probably similar to his. He stood up once the pain had regressed to a dull sore in his limbs, and he looked through the window and just saw more of what he'd just seen. More rooms in a seemingly endless hallway. But he didn't get a lot of time to observe when a man similar to his earlier assailant look back at him. Satoshi stumbled back in surprise and lost his footing, falling painfully on his posterior.

The man opened the door and entered the room. He pulled up a chair that was in the corner of the room next to a bucket full of rancid-smelling liquid and sat. He threw a look from Satoshi to the bed, and Satoshi got the gesture and climbed up onto his bed. The man looked at him sternly and Satoshi shrunk back until his back was flat against the wall. The man was silent for a few seconds before speaking in a deep voice. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It was nothing personal, I assure you; one hundred percent business affairs. But you were brought here because you are one of the few surviving people with substantial information we need to have."

Satoshi was silent for a moment, processing what the man had said. Words escaped him as he went over the man's sentences, picking every word out of his speech and examining it carefully. Substantial information? What did he mean? Finally, Satoshi unknotted his tongue and asked the man a stuttered question. "W-where's…"

"Your sister?" The man finished his sentence correctly. "She's alright. In fact, she's having a 'conversation' with my partner in the room behind you. However, if she won't tell us what we need to know…" He paused to let it sink in before continuing. "…There may be… problems." Upon these words trickling into his ears, Satoshi suddenly felt a surge of anger. He stood up suddenly and said in a tone of fury, "I swear, if you touch one hair on her head I'll-" He was stopped suddenly by the man standing up without even a look of mild surprise at his outburst and slugging him square in the cheek. Again, Satoshi felt the same sensation of grogginess as before and woozily fell back onto his bed.

"You're in no position to be talking big, young man. I'd calm down if I were you," the man spoke in a monotone. Satoshi felt very, very afraid of these men. Closet man sat back down and spoke again. "My codename is Agent Delta-Echo-Alpha-Delta or Agent DEAD for short. I will be your supervisor for your time here." Satoshi's heart froze. Supervisor? He'd always be watched by a man who seemed to have bowling balls for fists? He gulped nervously and nodded rapidly. The man showed no expression as he replied, "Good to see you understand. Now, I'm going to take you to the interrogation room. Stand up and turn around, please." Satoshi nervously did as he was told.

Satoshi's eyes were covered by a red blindfold and he felt his hands become clamped in the vice of a pair of cold, metallic handcuffs. The man led him out of his room. He couldn't see where he was going, but he could hear everything going on around him. As they walked down the hallway, he heard the muffled voice of a young girl crying miserably as she tried to speak, until another woman's voice yelled and he heard the sound of someone being punched. His blood boiled as he recognized the voice of the crying girl.

It was Naomi.

His teeth gritted and his hands clenched into fists so tight that he felt his fingernails dig into the skin of his hands as his mind was flooded with a primal rage. Some lady had just hit Naomi, and that made him see red even more so than the blindfold he had on. If he ever got these handcuffs off and got his hands on the lady who had hit Naomi… It wasn't a thought for the squeamish. Along the way to wherever they were going, he heard various other voices he didn't recognize screaming and yelling profanities in an almost possessed manner. Where was he? Soon, he was seated in a cold metal chair and he felt the handcuffs loosen from his wrists. The blindfold was taken away and he saw a single light bulb hanging above a metal table which he was seated in front of. Agent DEAD was seated across from him with a notepad and pencil.

DEAD picked up the writing utensils as he looked up at Satoshi through his shades. "Alright, Mr. Mochida. I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer honestly. Understand?" Satoshi nodded, not wanting to get on DEAD's bad side. "First, do you have any questions for me before we begin?" Satoshi thought to himself before answering. "Yes, two. Where is this? And who else is here?" DEAD set down the notepad and intertwined his hands. "The answer to the first question would normally be classified, but since you're not like the rest of the inmates, I suppose it couldn't hurt. You're at Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane in Colorado, USA." Satoshi's eyes widened. He was… in America? The man continued. "The answer to the second question is some of the most brilliant minds of our time. And some of the worst. We house scientists who conduct classified experiments on the insane men we have here. However, in this unit, there are the few sane detainees we have. Including you and the others."

Satoshi sat upright. "Others? You mean my friends?" DEAD looked at a sheet of paper he had in his hand before responding. "Yes, you and the others. Your sister, Nakashima, Kishinuma, and Shinozaki. They're all here for the same reason you are. Now, I'll be asking the questions from here on out." Satoshi gulped. The others were here, too? He couldn't imagine why. Well, he could imagine one reason, but there was no way that was it… right?

DEAD looked at him sternly. "Okay, first question. What do you know about the name Sachiko?"

Upon hearing the name of the ghost girl, Satoshi's mind exploded with the painful memories of Heavenly Host. His pupils dilated, his breath hitched, his heart even skipped a few beats. He began to sweat and tripped over whatever gibberish spilled out of his mouth. "Wh… I, uh… er… w-well…"

DEAD clicked his tongue as he scribbled away on his notepad. "I'm guessing nothing too pleasing to think about, then. Well, keep thinking it. Just a moment," he said, pulling out a small little disc with a glass top. Se set it down on the table and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly, Satoshi felt something in his head, probing the memories of Heavenly Host. Seconds later, images of Sachiko and Yoshikazu in Heavenly Host were projected into the air by the small gadget. The man nodded as the posts and newspapers about the kidnapping and murders of the three ghost children involving Sachiko flickered across the screen; all the while DEAD was furiously scribbling things down on his notepad. He turned it off and noticed Satoshi's dumbfounded expression. "The liquid I injected into you has microscopic drones in it. They're circulating through your bloodstream right now. We inject all who come here with it, even the ones like me. The heads of the corporation that runs this facility use them to track us and view or thoughts and memories."

DEAD looked at Satoshi again. "Alright, next question. Do you know anybody of these names: Seiko Shinohara, Sakutaro Morishigue, Mayu Suzumoto, and Yui Shishido?" Satoshi was dumbfounded. Somehow, they knew about their friends whose existence had been wiped from the memories of everyone else. He tried to speak. "How do you…"

BLOOD interrupted him. "How we get the information we have is classified. Now, answer the question." Satoshi regained composure and answered. "Y-yes. At least, I knew them. They're all dead." DEAD wrote this down and said, "Elaborate, please." Satoshi's eyes fell as he recalled their deaths. "W-well, Shinohara was hanged in a bathroom by Naomi when she was possessed. Mayu was thrown against the wall by a ghost and exploded, Morishigue committed suicide after discovering Mayu was dead, and sensei died when she saved Shinozaki from a trap."

DEAD nodded knowingly, still writing things down. "All right. Now, do-"

But he was interrupted by the squall of a voice on his walkie-talkie. He picked it up and spoke into it. "This is DEAD. Who is this? Over." Almost instantly, someone replied. "Oh, thank God, DEAD! It's MIND. T-t-t-the Walrider… It's… It's… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" MIND's scream of agony was cut short by the sound of flesh being ripped apart followed by a loud crunching sound before the line became static.

DEAD looked at the talkie and smacked it before talking into it again. "MIND, do you copy? MIND? MIND!" With no answer but static, DEAD's face turned to one of fear, something Satoshi had never expected to see on the man. The man muttered some profanities before he turned to look at Satoshi. "Come with me, now." He complied, and they went through the blindfold-and-cuff procedure until Satoshi was back in his room. Before shutting the door, DEAD turned to look at Satoshi and said hurriedly, "Stay here, and keep quiet."

Satoshi nodded, and DEAD rushed off. He sat miserably on his bed, pondering his current predicament. He was in a large building with hundreds of insane men, in the middle of America. How would he escape here and return back to Kisaragi? Then his mind drifted to the others. BLOOD had said Yuka, Naomi, Ayumi and Yoshiki were all here too, all because of what they knew about Heavenly Host. But how did they know about it? It boggled his mind. His mind snapped back to the painful sound of Naomi being punched by the female agent. Again, his teeth gritted, but he forced himself to remain calm. He'd find the rest of them and escape from here… somehow.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that the lights began to flicker. What was going on? Then, a siren went off in the hallway that blared out with a red light and deafening siren. He heard a scream come from the hallway. He got up and looked through the window to see a squad of six heavily armed soldiers blazing their rather large guns (A/N: Not that gun. YOU GUYS ARE SICK!) at some enemy Satoshi couldn't see. But he saw it when it brutally slaughtered all six men in less than an eye-blink. It was a shadowy mist that seemed to have tangible properties to it, yet at the same time looked completely gaseous. It zipped down the hallway at breakneck speed, so fast that Satoshi fell back in surprise.

When he looked back up at where the mist had been, only to see the tattered remains of those poor soldiers. His mind flashed back to the message BLOOD's walkie-talkie had given. _'T-t-t-the Walrider… It's… It's… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_ Was that black mist the Walrider? What even was a Walrider? Shrugging the questions aside, he stood up, noticing the grave changes that had become of this place.

The door to his cell was surprisingly now open. Perhaps the Walrider had opened it? As Satoshi stepped outside, he looked down at the brutally slaughtered corpses of the soldiers. The blood of the fallen men was sprayed all over the walls. Their innards lay everywhere, blown from their bodies by what Satoshi assumed to be the Walrider. Some's heads had been completely smashed; almost as if they had stuck their heads in a car compactor. He had to use every iota of will in his mind to keep himself from flashing back to Heavenly Host. Successful in this endeavor, he noticed a flashlight had rolled from the utility belt of one of the soldiers. After doing the Japanese prayer motion over the corpses to show respect, he picked it up and examined it. It had fresh batteries and ran fine. _'Guess they won't need this anymore,'_ Satoshi thought. It would certainly come in handy later, now that since the Walrider had been here the lights were flickering and were in danger of going out. Determined not to have to be in total darkness in this place, he took it and stepped over the bodies and into the wallway. DEAD's words flashed back in his mind.

"_Your sister?" The man finished his sentence correctly. "She's alright. In fact, she's having a 'conversation' with my partner in the room behind you."_

His eyes burned with life as he turned ti the room next to his. He looked inside and he sighed with relief. Yuka was curled up in the corner, apparently crying, but unharmed. His heart was happy to see her alive, but unhappy at the same time at seeing her cry. He pulled the door open and stepped inside. He approached Yuka and put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her whole body stiffen. She was very, very afraid. He spoke softly. "Yuka?"

Yuka slowly turned to look. Upon seeing his face, her eyes widened. "O-onii-chan…?" He smiled warmly. "Yeah, it's me." When he finished saying this, Yuka whipped around and hugged him tightly. "ONII-CHAAAN! WAAAHH!" She began to cry into his shirt. He hugged her back and spoke calmingly. "It's okay, Yuka. I'm here now. It's all right." After a few minutes had passed, Yuka stopped crying. She looked up at him and asked, "Where are we?"

Satoshi put a hand on her shoulder. "The large man in black told me that we are in a place for… er…" How should he explain this to Yuka? Settling on a less direct word, he continued. "…sick people. It's in one of the united States." She looked up at him. "We-we're in America!?" He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Someplace called… Colorado? I think that's how you say it…" (A/N: He says it like Cowl-oh-rad-oh.)

Satoshi stood up and offered Yuka his hand. "Here, can you stand?" She responded with a nervous "Uh-huh…" and took his hand. Satoshi helped her up and she looked at him inquisitively. "I heard guns earlier. What happened?" "Not wanting Yuka to see the mess of the bodies, he answered, "Uhh… nothing. Just don't look left when we leave this room, okay? We need to look for our friends."

Yuka nodded and they left the room. They turned right into the hallway and made sure not to look at the messily slaughtered bodies to their left. He and Yuka covered both ends of the hallway, looking into each room to see if one of their friends was inside. However, every time they looked into a room, they were greeted with the disturbed patients of this horrible place. Their crazed expressions, profane mumbling and sometimes enraged mood swings made Satoshi feel uneasy. If they got out, they could hurt them badly.

Finally, Satoshi looked into a room just as his hopes were shrinking and he was overjoyed to see Naomi sitting inside. She was sitting on her bed, hands cupping her face as she sobbed quietly. He called Yuka over and pulled on the handle of the door, but it didn't budge. Looking around for something to assist him, he noticed the dead body of a security officer slouched against the wall adjacent from him. The poor man had died slowly and painfully, it seemed, as here was a gaping hole where his heart should have been. Clipped to his belt was a ring of keys and a nightstick. Satoshi took the items and handed the nightstick to Yuka as he examined the key rack, looking for the right key.

As he looked at the keys, they heard a sudden primal roar come from one of the cells further down the hallway. Then there was a slamming noise, almost as if one of the inmates was throwing himself on the door of his cell, vying desperately for freedom. After a few slams, a door far down the hall gave way and hit the floor with a loud metallic _THUD._ A deranged-looking man fell into the hallway, his body battered and bruised from his escape efforts. He was bleeding profusely in several places, but he didn't seem to notice as he got up quickly. He looked down the hall at Satoshi and roared. He began to sprint at him, screaming, "THEY WON'T STOP TALKING! THEY'RE IN MY HEAD! EATING MY MIND! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! MUST APPEASE… KILL YOU! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Satoshi, panicking, held out his hand to Yuka. "Hand me the nightstick and see if you can still find the right key!" Yuka handed him the nightstick just as the man leapt into the air to attack. Satoshi, inexperienced with any kind of weaponry, swung the nightstick like a baseball bat, smacking the inmate right in his temple. It roared in pain and fell onto its side. It got up quickly, though, screaming all the way, "NO! NO ESCAPE! HAVE TO RUN… HIDE… KILL… YOU WILL ALL DIE… MAKE THEM STOP TALKING… THEY WON'T—GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He leapt as Satoshi again.

Satoshi pounded the man over the head onto the floor. As he raised the stick for another blow to the head, the insane man rolled out of the way and noticed Yuka fumbling with the keys and also saw Naomi sitting inside the room. He got up and sprinted at them, screaming, "AAHHH! KILL… THEM… THEY'LL MAKE THE SPIRITS GO… MUST… MUST… BLOOD… DIIIIIIEEEEEEE! ALL WILL DIE! GGRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuka screamed.

Satoshi barely remembered what happened here. His body exploded with rage. He somehow outran the large man who was easily twice his age, stood in front of Yuka, and raised the nightstick so it pierced the insane man's eye. The man screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Satoshi, still boiling with rage, beat the man viciously with the nightstick, yelling in a tone that rivaled the man's: "DON'T! YOU! TOUCH! THEM!" He punctuated every word with a blow until the man lay motionless in a pool of blood, with a large dent in his head.

Satoshi breathed heavily, clutching the nightstick so tightly that his knuckles were the color of freshly fallen snow. Yuka nervously tugged his sleeve. "O... onii-chan?" Satoshi turned to look at Yuka and almost whispered "Yuka…?" He turned to look at the battered remains of the insane man. Satoshi's rage died and the brunt of what had happened hit him full-on. He dropped the nightstick and fell to his knees. He grabbed his hair with his hands and whispered, "Oh God… What have I done…?"

Yuka pulled his shirt again. "I found the key."

Satoshi slowly stood up and turned to face Yuka while wiping away tears. "Y-yeah… sure… Let's go…"

They turned the key in the hole and unlocked the door, opening it. Naomi looked up in surprise, apparently not hearing what had just taken place outside her cell. Her eyed widened in shock and elation when she saw them in the doorframe. "S-Satoshi…?" she whispered. He smiled weakly. She let out a mix of a sob and a laugh as she got up and sprinted over to throw her arms around him, proceeding to drench his shoulder in tears. He was at first surprised, but recovered and hugged her back. He looked up in determination, silently making a vow to himself.

He would see to it that Yuka, Naomi, Shinozaki and Yoshiki were all safely rescued and home again before he ever was…

Even if it meant his life.

**Good ol' Satoshi. Easily my favorite character. Anyway, what did you think? Remember to review and favorite/follow for more bloody good action and spooks! See you next chappy!**

**DuperBro out!**


End file.
